


Those Were Her Words

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Pregnancy, childbirth complications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: One of my FAVORITE quotes in the ASoIaF series is in AGoT when Ned tells Sansa “When you’re old enough, I will make you a match with a high lord who’s worthy of you, someone brave and gentle and strong.”And if you’re like me you probably spend way to much time over analyzing and wondering why those 3 words? Where did he get that? What if it was something Ned had heard before… From someone else… A long time ago?Originally posted onTumblr. Inspired bygifsetslikethese.





	Those Were Her Words

**Author's Note:**

> One of my FAVORITE quotes in the ASoIaF series is in AGoT when Ned tells Sansa “When you’re old enough, I will make you a match with a high lord who’s worthy of you, someone brave and gentle and strong.”  
> And if you’re like me you probably spend way to much time over analyzing and wondering why those 3 words? Where did he get that? What if it was something Ned had heard before… From someone else… A long time ago?  
>   
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/164266874378/those-were-her-words-ok-so-i-have-been-getting.). Inspired by [gif](http://ladyllewyn.tumblr.com/post/161698200159/they-were-not-little-boys-when-they-fought-but) [sets](http://ryanranalds.tumblr.com/post/146893333341/when-youre-old-enough-ill-make-you-a-match) [like](http://jonsansasource.tumblr.com/post/153827022171/sweet-one-her-father-said-gently-listen-to) [these](http://dreamofspring.tumblr.com/post/152357159865/i-want-someone-brave-and-gentle-and-strong-insp).

He's sitting by her side, Lyanna's, holding her tiny son in his arms. He never knew that anything could be so small. It seems impossible, that something could feel so small and so big at the same time.

"Ned? Ned are you listening to me?" her voice breaks him out of his reverie and bring him back to the present. This bloody, awful, broken, sorrowful present.

"Please Ned, if Robert finds out, he'll kill him. You know he will. You have to protect him," his little sister is pleading with him. He wants to answer, he knows he should answer. But somehow he cannot find his voice.

"I trust you with his life Ned, there is no one else I would trust. I know you'll raise him to be brave like Brandon, and gentle like Benjen, and strong like you… _Promise me Ned._ "

Lyanna's heart _aches_ with longing to think of them now. Her boys, her beautiful brothers, the greatest men she ever knew. She couldn't help but think she would be homesick for them, even in heaven.

_Brave Brandon_ , who had the kind of reckless courage only a young knight of summer could. Who went riding to King's Landing after her with out a second thought. Her eldest brother who protected her from all her nightmares and taught her to jump her horse and was her hero.

And _gentle Benjen_ , her baby brother, who always loved her songs and listened to her stories and kept all her secrets. Who never raised his voice and never got too big to sit on her lap. Who was as kind to animals as he was to people and who had the sweetest soul she had ever known.

And _strong Ned_ , their fortitude, their fortress, their rock. Who was stalwart in his silence, and honorable in his intentions, and who was there when no one else was. Who had been holding everyone together and no one even knew, until there was no one else left.

"I promise Lya," she hears him say over the babe's cries. "I promise."

She's tired, so tired, but now she can sleep. She can rest easy knowing her son will be raised like a true hero should, _brave and gentle and strong_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl with me on [Tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
